Crystal of Power/Gen IV
'''The Crystal of Power '''was the second novel released in the Seven United novel series and continued where Brickster Storm left off. It was released sometime in 2012. A bonus short comic was released alongside Crystal of Power, which portrayed how Nik escaped from his near-certain death. Unlike its predecessor, Crystal of Power dwelves deeper into political themes, especially the deteriorating relations between Powernia and the Niraxian Empire and how Jay must navigate between the mess in order to find Lucy, who was kidnapped by Jeremy Freeman. Crystal of Power has largely been forgotten following the end of Generation IV. Many of its plot elements have been replaced for the upcoming Generation V version of Crystal of Power. Synopsis Crystal of Power After the events of Brickster Storm, Jay is suddenly whisked into another dangerous plot. One that could shatter the galaxy.Crystal of Power, back page. Crystal of Power presents: Nik's side of the story! From a Niraxus warrior to a best friend, Nik sure had a life! This story tells about him and his life.Crystal of Power presents: Nik's side of the story! Backpage. Development Writing on Crystal of Power began a few months after Brickster Storm's completion the previous year, largely due to N Shcheglov's lack of enthusiasm to continue the series. Work on COP began sometime in early 2012, with writing believed to have taken around three months. The book was heavily rushed towards the end, and this can be seen in the form of lower quality writing in the second half of the novel. Crystal of Power was released in April to largely mixed reviews from its sole reader, J Francis. Work on Dark Ridge began shortly after. Plot The novel starts with Jay and Lucy walking through downtown Auckland amid a rainstorm on Christmas eve. They go to their apartment after returning from Nik's official funeral. Meanwhile on Powernia, Powersurge realises that his precious crystal is missing and immediately blames the Niraxians for this crime. He orders his ship to go to Niraxus 7 where he is confronted by Niraxian diplomatic police. After a heated discussion, Powersurge threatens to take this situation to the Galactic Union. Meanwhile, Jay ponders about his life and the sadness left behind by Nik's passing. He and Lucy then go to Jay's parent's house to have christmas dinner. After greeting Jay's mum, they walk inside to find Jay's father Mark setting up a TV. When he sees Jay, he is so suprised that the TV falls and breaks, illiciting a famously hilarious response from Mark. After eating dinner, Lucy excuses herself to go wash up and passes a picture of Jay's family featuring Jeremy. She then goes out for fresh air when she is attacked and kidnapped by Jeremy. Upon confronting him, Jay is unable to rescue Lucy and Jeremy vanishes, but not before leaving behind a mysterious crystal ball. Jay picks it up and keeps it. A few days later, Jay is on the Veridect, pondering about the political scenarios. Suddenly, the whole ship suffers a power overload, and Jay notices the crystal is active. Meanwhile on Niraxus City, the king and queen of Niraxus are trying to find the identity behind the kidnapper's, but to no avail. A Niraxian police officer is berated by them. On the Veridect, the engines have overloaded causing extreme damage to themselves. Unable to stop the crystal, Jay excuses himself and goes to his cabin, dropping the crystal and trying to fall asleep. Meanwhile in an unknown location, Jeremy seductively speaks to a tied up Lucy. Suddenly, Nik appears out of nowhere and is captured by a more powerful Jeremy. Jeremy merely laughs at the situation and leaves. On the Galactic Planet of Peace, a meeting of the Galactic Union is about to take place. Jay and a man named Agent Fry enter the main senate chamber. Jay steps onto the ESC's platform. The speaker of the senate opens with some opening words before announcing that the Niraxians have called off the search for the Maximus, which was believed to be destroyed. Suddenly, Powersurge starts talking and blames his missing crystal on the Niraxians. They deny the claims, however Powersurge claims a Niraxian spy vessel was in Powernia's orbit a few days ago. The Niraxians reiterate adamantly that they are not behind it. The Niraxians then call Powersurge a coward, to which he replies "I am not a coward." before leaving the senate chamber. After the meeting was adjourned, Jay returns to his ship. Jay begins to cry as he looks at a picture of himself, Nik and Lucy. Missing the good old days, Jay logs onto (((NikNet))) where he starts chatting with TJ. Afterwards, Jay switches on the news to find weather reports. He then falls asleep. A day later he returns to his apartment amidst a heavy storm. He can hear helicopters evacuating citizens. He decided to lie down and read one of Nik's published books. His favourite is called 'Monsters from the Pit of the Warp.' He reads half the book before making dinner. The next day, he was on the Veridect again, taking part in a naval exercise. They jump to Ridge where they dock with a mining ship. Jay is suprised to see TJ. After an intensive 3 day training exercise, they finally finish and returned to Earth. On the way back, the alarm sounds due to a critical error. They are then attacked by Space pirates. The defenses are active but the ship's fire solution computer glitches, leading to the crashing of the ship's entire defense mainframe. In response, Jay is mobilised to defend the ship. he goes into a fighter and flies into space, shooting the Space Stigmas. He returns after destroying all of them. A few days later, he is dispatched to the HQ of General Craft Corporation to discuss the faults with the Veridect. He meets Bentely Smith, CEO who passively asks him for answers. Jay respectfully denies any knowledge and leaves. On his way home, he decides to study the Crystal. He then goes to Niraxus 7 where his friend Luke Wilson is living as an expat. After exchanging pleasantries, Jay hands him the crystal. Meanwhile in Brickstonia, an ESC spyship is flying through the planet's cities. The ship lands and two armed men step off. Suddenly, one of them falls into a hole filled with blood and a red glowing light. Within it, a voice repeats various words over and over. The spycraft in orbit then loses contact and leaves as per mission protocol. Back on Niraxus, Luke studies the crystal while Jay looks around. He ventures to the city center where he joins a group of tourists. After looking at a statue of Nik, he is confronted by two Niraxian police officials, named Tern and Ert'Ya. They bring him to a local station where they interrogate him regarding Lucy's kidnapping. Jay then confirms that Jeremy took Lucy. After being set free, Jay hears that tensions are mounting between Niraxia and Powernia. Suddenly, he is taken back into the room where the King and Queen are waiting. They order him to bring Lucy back, putting their trust on him solely due to his friendship with Nik. Jay accepts. After a series of events, Jay goes to an abandoned mining planet and confronts Jeremy. There, he finds Nik and Lucy much to his astonishment. Jeremy escapes and vanishes. References